Spectra's Christmas Carol
by JesseGlennFan
Summary: When Keith Clay is in no holiday mood this year, three spirits visit him to give him a reason why he must be appreciative.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan Battle Brawler: Spectra's Christmas Carol

One snowy day in Bayview, there was a young masked man named Keith, or by his other name Spectra, who was walking around checking out the city. There were children laughing and throwing snowballs.

"What's so important about this special month anyway? All you're doing is hanging decorations in and outside of your house and your shopping to give stuff to your family members," said Keith. His guardian bakugan, Helios, popped out on his shoulder.

"How can you say something like that, Spectra? Millions of people celebrate Christmas every year. Shouldn't you do the same? It would be nice to try out this Earth holiday," said Helios.

"My answer is no," said Keith as he started to walk down the sidewalk. Helios sighed and followed his master.

In Bakugan Interspace, the brawlers were hanging up Christmas decorations, along with a very special friend who had a major crush on Spectra, Rin.

"Wow, Rin! It's very nice," said Marucho.

"You really think so? Do you think Keith will like it?" Rin asked. There was a Christmas tree set up in the main entrance that she had picked out, and she was looking forward to impressing Keith.

"I'm pretty sure he will!" said Marucho. He and Rin chuckled, but they were interrupted when Keith himself walked inside!

"Oh, man! Why is it when every time I walk around, there's a tree hung up in every single building?" Keith asked.

"Huh?" the brawlers looked at each other.

Keith sighed with frustration and walked away. The brawlers just stared at him. Rin looked down with a sad look on her face. Why must the man of her dreams be so negative when it comes to her most favorite holiday?

Keith walked inside another room, where unfortunately, there were more decorations hung up.

"Keith?" Rin walked inside.

"What is it, Rin?" Keith asked.

"What's up with you? It's like you don't even wanna celebrate Christmas this year," said Rin.

"You're right. I'm not into all this holiday junk! Can't you see I'm not a holiday type of guy? I don't see the point in why we have to celebrate these stupid Earth traditions!" Keith snapped.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of Vestal. Christmas isn't about presents or getting gifts. It's about spending time with your friends and family! And most importantly, the birth of Jesus!" said Rin.

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, turning away from her. Rin grew upset. Apparently Keith had no holiday spirit in him, no matter how many times she would try to talk to him. She decided to go back to helping the brawlers.

Keith just grumbled to himself.

"How could you be mean like that? Rin really likes you, Spectra," said Helios, but his words had no affect on him what so ever.

Fed up with everything that was going on, Spectra returned to his castle where he could get some sleep. He took off his mask and headed to bed.

On Earth, it was getting dark, and everyone was getting ready for bed. In her room, Rin prayed that her dream guy would have the holiday spirit in him, and soon, she went to sleep.

Back on Vestal, there was an eerie silence in the castle, but Keith remained asleep. In the hallway, there was a glowing light that floated down the hallway, appearing to be looking for a room. When it found Keith's room, it just floated right through the door.

Keith was tossing and turning, but was soon awaken by an extremely bright light. Sitting up, Keith blocked his eyes.

"Ugh. Who turned on the lights?" but the light soon took human form and a beautiful woman with long blue hair and bright eyes showed herself.

"Keith Clay…" the woman spoke in a soft voice.

"Who…who are you?" Keith asked.

"I am the spirit of Christmas, and I have come to say that you've been a very negative man this year. You have not appreciated your friends for the joy they were spreading, and that needs to be taught a lesson," said the woman.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"I'm saying, when the clock strikes midnight, you shall be visited by three spirits. They shall take you on a journey into the world where you live now and where you lived before." said the woman. Soon, she disappeared.

Keith rubbed his eyes, but brushed off the situation like it was some prank. However, little did he know, this was a Christmas Eve that he surely would never forget.

To be continued

This is going to be a short story! This story is a Christmas present for both Obsessive Fan Number 1 and ShunKazamis-Girl! Merry early Christmas to all and to all a good weekend! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ghost of Christmas Past

"Three spirits? Yeah, right!" Keith thought to himself. He pulled the covers over his head and drifted back to sleep.

Soon, the clock struck twelve just like the spirit of Christmas said. However, Keith was fast asleep. Soon, another light began to form in front of him.

"Keith Clay…" said a voice.

"Go away!" Keith said sleepily.

"Keith Clay!" boomed the voice. Keith shot up when he heard this. He turned around and saw a young girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white gown with a halo.

"E…Eugene? What're you doing playing dress up in my castle?" Keith asked.

"I am not Eugene, Keith Clay. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, and I've come to show you what your past was like!" said the ghost girl.

"Eugene, I know it's you," said Keith.

"Yes! I _am_ Eugene, but I'm the ghost of Christmas past, ok?" the girl snapped.

"Whoa, easy," said Keith.

Eugene smacked her head and sighed.

"Any who, I'm going to take you on a little journey to what the past was like for you. You see, the Christmas spirit was very specific." said Eugene.

Keith just rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over his head.

"Nah-ah! Get up, Mr. Lazy Bones!" Eugene threw the covers off of him, which made Keith get up. Eugene saw the clothes he was wearing.

"Really? Royal pajamas?" she asked.

"I have to look my best when I'm sleeping," Spectra snapped.

"Enough of this! You need to see what your past was like," said Eugene.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"To teach you a lesson on kindness," said Eugene.

Keith sighed and got up. Eugene took his hand and lead him to the closet. Before Keith could say anything, Eugene waved her hand and the closet doors opened, revealing light to what seemed to be a portal. They both walked in and the closet doors closed.

Suddenly, the whole scenery changed from a darkened bedroom to a field where snow was falling.

"Where are…wait. I know this place. Even after Mira was born, my mom would take me here every single day," said Keith.

"This is when you were little, Keith. You see, this was the Christmas Eve before Mira was born. I took you here for a special reason. Watch," said Eugene.

A beautiful woman which looked just like Mira came walking out with a young boy, who was Keith. The young boy was playing with his father, who was Professor Clay.

"Daddy! Catch!" little Keith said as he threw snowballs at him.

"AGH!" Professor Clay groaned. He and Keith laughed.

"Oh, Keith!" called Keith's mother, Annabelle.

"Yes, mommy?" Keith asked.

"I've got some special news that you might like," said Annabelle.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"Keith…I'm planning on having another baby." Annabelle said.

"What?" little Keith's eyes widened in shock.

"You might have a little brother or sister! Isn't that exciting?" Professor Clay asked.

"No, no! It's not exciting! It's awful!" said Keith. Professor Clay and Keith gasped.

"No! Stop! That's not what I said!" Keith said.

"They cannot hear you because we are not visible to them, Keith. You did say this before," said Eugene.

"But I was only a little kid!" said Keith. He never thought he had said those words before.

"But Keith! Aren't you happy?" Annabelle asked.

"No! I know that you're gonna pay more attention to this baby than you are me! I wish you were never in my life! I want to be an only child! I hate you all! I hate you, I hate you! I wish dad would've married someone else! I hate you as my mommy!" little Keith snapped as he ran off, crying.

"Keith, wait!" Professor Clay said. Annabelle started crying as he tried to comfort her.

"I said that…to my own mother?" asked Keith.

Eugene nodded.

"I know you were only mad, but a young kid would've been excited to have a sibling, and you were always telling your mother how you wanted a little brother and sister. But instead, you became selfish," she said.

Keith thought about this.

"Come. We have much more to see," said Eugene. Both of them disappeared and another scene came up.

They came up to another scene, where Annabelle was in the hospital

"Well, well, well! It's a healthy baby girl!" said the nurse.

"Is she…ok?" Annabelle asked tiredly.

"She is! She's fully healthy!" said the nurse.

"Mom, did you hear that? She's healthy! Isn't that great?" a then 7-year-old Keith asked.

"It is great!" said Annabelle. The nurse brought a newborn Mira to her bedside, where the newborn cried.

"Oh my little Mira, you're in safe hands. I assure you very well!" said Annabelle.

"You sure are!" said 7-year-old Keith. Professor Clay just stared with a joyful smile on his face.

This made Keith cheer up a little bit.

"You see? This was the day when Mira was born. Just look at your face. It shows a big difference to me," said Eugene.

"I remember this day greatly. I saw my mother was smiling, and that made me regret my words after. I was very thankful to have Mira come into my life," said Keith.

"I have another scene to show you. Follow me," said Eugene. She waved her hand again and the scenery changed.

It showed Keith's family around a Christmas tree, with a 6-year-old Mira and a then 11-year-old Keith, and Professor Clay, who was with another woman.

"Wait a minute! I know this scene. Father had a new girlfriend after mother had passed away after she got sick. I always kept that thought he was trying to replace her," said Keith with a glare.

Eugene remained silent and stared.

"Merry Christmas, one and all!" said the woman.

"Aren't you happy, Keith?" asked Professor Clay. Keith had a glare on his face the whole time, and his family wondered what was wrong with him.

"Big brother?" little Mira asked.

Keith shot up.

"It would be better if mom was here!" Keith snapped. The woman gasped.

"Keith, how dare you!" Professor Clay said.

"Enough! Dad, just stop! You're always saying that your family's complete, how you have the two greatest kids and the love of your life! That's not true! _Mom _was your first love! The one I come to know, not some cheap replacement! You don't see it, do you? All of my life I've been grieving over mom's loss, and you're trying to hide it by bringing another into this world! You loved mom with all your heart and you said you'd never replace her! Why are you destroying this family?" Keith explained sobbing.

Professor Clay and the rest of the group remained silent. Eleven-year-old Keith ran off, his whole life changed forever after that very Christmas Eve.

"If dad really cared, then he would've never replaced mom," said Keith.

"Wrong. Your dad was just like you, grieving over your mother's loss. He was only doing the right thing by trying to find a mother for you," said Eugene.

"I know my mom unlike you! All you've done is bring me sad memories! Well I've had enough! Be gone with you!" Keith snapped.

"Beware, Keith! For this is only the beginning of your journey!" Eugene said as she disappeared.

Suddenly, Keith woke up. He was very hot, sweating heavily.

"Man, what a dream!" he thought. He went back to sleep, but unknown to him, this _was _the beginning of his journey.

To be continued

I just wanted to put an intense moment in. But it will get happier, I promise! Review and goodnight! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ghost Of Christmas Present

Keith had trouble sleeping. He felt uneasy, because the "dream" he had felt so real. As he was about to drift off, he heard what sounded like a giggling sound.

"Huh?" Keith got up and saw a tiny ball of light. Thinking it was a gnat, Keith flicked it away, which caused it to hit the mirror.

"Ow! What'd ya do that for?" Keith heard a girl's voice again. He got up again and the "gnat" began to grow bigger.

Revealing itself not to be a bug, it was a pretty girl dressed in a green and white gown and she had earring and a chocker on her neck. She also had wings.

"Oh, man! Look what you did! My wing's all lop-sided! I just got these feathers fluffed out yesterday! The Ghost of Christmas Present needs to look her best, ya know!" said the girl.

"Rin!" said Keith.

"Yes, it's the girl who thinks you're a total hunk!" said Rin with heart-shaped eyes.

Keith sighed.

"Sadly, and I really do mean this, my job isn't flirting with you. Unfortunately, it's to take you on the next stop of your journey. Showing you how other people spend their Christmas." said Rin.

"Somebody please wake me up," said Keith.

"With a wave of my magic wand, we're off!" said Rin. She took Keith by the hand, which made her blush profusely, and waved her wand and they both disappeared.

They both came to a scene from today where the brawlers were.

"Whoa! For a guy, you sure have strong hands! Anyways, you might know this scene from today," said Rin. It showed her in her house, crying.

"Hey! That's you!" said Keith.

"Sometimes I hate my wand. Anyways, like Eugene said, they can't see you or me because we're both invisible to them," said Rin as they watched.

Suddenly, a woman came up to Rin.

"Rin, what's wrong?" the woman asked.

"Mom, Keith doesn't like Christmas!" said Rin.

"What do you mean?" Rin's dad asked as he came walking out of the kitchen.

Keith saw this and started to feel guilty. Why did he have to make Rin cry?

"Rin, don't worry! Keith is just not in the holiday spirit this year! Just because he's not in the holiday spirit doesn't mean he doesn't like Christmas!" Rin's mom said.

"Ya really think so?" Rin asked as she wiped her eyes. Her parents nodded, which made her cheer up.

"Rin, well you, really care about me?" Keith asked, however, he turned to see her crying.

"Uh, what's wrong with you?" asked Keith.

"Seeing her, I mean me, is really heartbreaking!" said Rin. Keith sighed.

"Well, that's enough of this ridiculousness! Time for the next scene!" said Rin as she wiped her eyes. With a wave of her magic wand, the scenery changed from Rin's house to Bakugan Interspace.

In this scene, the brawlers were all laughing.

"This is the scene where the brawlers were still decorating. It may not look like much, but it's still important! Look at you over there! You were listening!" said Rin, pointing to an eavesdropping Keith.

"I brought you here for a special reason. I wanted to show you how grateful the brawlers were for their Christmas," said Rin. They turned their focus to the scene.

The brawlers were all laughing as they hung up Christmas decorations.

"Ok, everybody! Gather around!" announced Dan. All of the brawlers ran up to him.

"Since it's Christmas Eve, I have to say this. Now that I think about it, I actually don't want any presents this year. I have a family, friends, and bakugan that really care about us all! And for that, I'm very thankful to have such great friends and family like you!" said Dan.

"Aw, Dan!" said Runo. All of his friends came in for a group hug, except Shun because he really wasn't much of a hugger.

"C'mon, Shun! Group hug!" said Marucho.

"Sorry, but I'm not really much of the hugging type of guy," said Shun.

"Hug, hug, hug!" Mira said.

"Oh, what the hay!" said Shun with a smile. He joined in the group hug, and everyone was laughing. Spectra, listening the whole time behind a wall, just said nothing.

The scenery changed back to Rin and Keith himself.

"I can't believe the brawlers are so soft on Christmas. How can Dan not want anything?" Keith asked, but when he turned to Rin, she had heart-shaped eyes the whole time and was focusing on Keith himself.

"Rin!" said Keith.

"Whoa! What? Sorry! I was too distracted. Anyways, the reason why Dan doesn't want anything on Christmas is because he cares about his friends, family, and bakugan more. He knows he doesn't really need silly stuff like an iPod, a cellphone, a TV or anything else like that. He knows that Christmas is about kindness and giving. Oh! And the birth of Jesus." said Rin with a smile.

Keith thought for a moment. Could he really be wrong? However, he still had that thought it might be better to get stuff you want rather than not get anything at all.

"C'mon! We've got just one more scene to see!" said Rin. She waved the wand and the scenery changed again to Shun's house.

"Shun's house? Why are we at Shun's house?" asked Keith.

"I could've just transported us anywhere, but I felt you really need to see this," said Rin, pointing.

Keith saw Shun, his dad and his mom putting up the Christmas tree. Shun's mother, Shiori Kazami, was in a wheel chair from the sickness she had been recovering from.

"Who is she?" asked Keith.

"That's Shun's mother. You see, Shun's mother was very sick from the day Shun was born. When Shun was thirteen, his mother had fallen into a deep coma, and she was believed to have lost her life. But she awoken and now she is doing a lot better, but she still has to be careful in certain situations." explained Rin.

"That's Shun's mother?" Keith asked. Rin nodded and the focus turned to the scenery.

As they were putting up decorations, Shun looked at his parents and stopped.

"What's the matter, Shun?" Shiori asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that…do we really have to have presents on a year like this?" Shun asked.

His parents grew confused and looked at each other.

"I want so much for Christmas and I know I'm going to get it, but not all of it. I mean, sure you get me awesome stuff for Christmas, but I feel like I have everything I need. You guys, my bakugan Taylean, and great friends!" said Shun.

His parents looked at each other and smiled.

The focus again turned back to Keith and Rin. Keith just stood there shocked the whole time. Why would Shun say that? Doesn't he want anything for Christmas this year? Apparently, the message still had a hard time getting to him.

"Why are they so inconsiderate? I mean, they're going to get really nice things for Christmas, and all they're doing is throwing it all away!" said Keith.

"Wow! I'm surprised at you, thinking like that! Why do you think they're throwing it away? For greediness, or spending time with their families?" Rin asked.

Keith just scoffed.

"I guess you haven't been taught a lesson yet, haven't you? You know, you maybe selfish, but you're still a hunk to me!" said Rin.

Keith just rolled his eyes and they both disappeared back to the castle.

In the bedroom, Keith woke up again. Man, these "dreams" were starting to get so real, he thought to himself. However, the journey wasn't over just yet.

To be continued

Another chapter done! Next one will be up soon! Review, review, review! Peace out! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ghosts of Christmas Future

Keith saw the sweat soaking through the sheets. How could he be so hot when it was literally twenty degrees outside? Must be the strange "dreams" he was having, he thought to himself. Keith sighed and decided to not cover himself up so he could cool down for the night.

"Keith Clay." said a girl's voice.

"No, Keith! Ignore it! They're just voices in your head!" Keith told himself quietly.

"You wish it was!" said another girl's voice.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore!" Keith snapped as he got up. But instead, there were two girls on each sides of the bed, dressed in sleeveless dresses and snow boots.

"Ok, now I really am dreaming," said Keith as he rubbed his eyes.

"We are the ghosts of Christmas future! And before you say anything, yes! We are Eugene and Rin," said the tallest girl.

Keith grew confused. Wasn't the ghost, or ghosts, of Christmas future not suppose to talk?

"Ok, we all know what you're thinking. Shouldn't the ghosts of Christmas future not talk? Well, technically yes, but we're the only ones that talk!" said Rin.

Keith sighed. Now what was going on?

"We're here to take you on the next part of your journey. Showing you where your life will end up if you're not more considerate in the future!" said Eugene.

"I really disapprove of this by the way!" said Rin.

Keith sighed. Having no choice but to go with them, Eugene and Rin took his hands. And again, Rin blushed. Eugene waved her hand and they all disappeared. Soon, once again, the scenery changed from Keith's castle to a library. There was a now older Keith sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"See this?" Eugene asked, pointing. Keith saw that he was all alone, with a grim look on his face. He kept on checking the answering machine for any messages, but none came.

"Why hasn't anyone send me a message? They could just say hi!" said Keith.

"Well, everyone got tired of trying to contact you because you only thought of yourself. And since they think you're the only important person in your own life, everyone gave up on you." said Eugene.

"Not me, though!" said Rin with heart-shaped eyes. She got out her wand, but made a sad face.

"Rin, you have the honor," said Eugene.

"I can't! Keith's too handsome!" Rin said, quickly covering her mouth. Keith couldn't help but smile, but then he grew scared because his future might be right after all.

Eugene sighed and was about to wave her hand again, but Keith grabbed her hand.

"Huh?" Eugene asked. Rin looked at Keith and grew jealous.

"I've seen enough," said Keith.

Eugene and Rin just stared.

"Are you sure? Because there's lots more to see…" started Eugene.

"I said I've seen enough!" Keith said. This made Eugene gasped, but it just made Rin's heart-shaped eyes grow bigger.

"I get the message now. I've been a low-life and an inconsiderate jerk! I may have been ungrateful in the past, but that all changed when I met the brawlers! Somehow, I still maintained my evilness inside me! I now know what my lesson is. Appreciate what you have and you shall be rewarded in the future." Keith explained.

Rin giggled.

"How can we trust you, Keith?" Eugene asked.

"I can prove myself right now," said Keith with a smile. Eugene thought for a short moment and sighed.

"You have proven yourself. I'll give you another chance, but don't blow this, Keith." said Eugene.

"I'll give you a billion chances!" said Rin.

"Thank you. Both of you," said Keith.

Eugene and Rin both smiled.

"I'm ready to go now. So could you-" but Keith's words were cut off as he grabbed Rin's hand, which made her faint!

"Uh-oh." Keith looked down and helped her up.

"Sorry! I couldn't keep my balance." said Rin. Keith smiled at her, which made her smile back.

"I'll uh, take care of the rest," Eugene said. She waved her hand and the whole scenery changed back to Keith's bedroom.

Keith woke up to see the clock at 1:00 am, but it felt like it's been hours since he had those "dreams". Was this reality, or something different? Keith smiled and went back to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

To be continued

One more chappie to go! Review, review, review! Peace out! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas Day

Keith woke up as the sun shined through the window. He had a bright look on his face, much more different than his usual look. He changed into fresh clothes and walked out of his bedroom for breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, sir. Here's your breakfast," said Gus.

"Merry Christmas, Gus." said Keith. Gus looked at him, finding his look strange.

"I'll get you your breakfast and then your tea ready, sir." but when Gus was about to turn and walk away, Keith stopped him. Gus looked at him confused.

"Actually, Gus. Since it's Christmas, you should just take the day off. Maybe spend time with your family," said Keith. Gus looked at him strangely. Keith chuckled and got up and walked to get his own breakfast himself.

"Is it me or is Keith's mood swings acting up again?" Gus asked Helios.

"Beats me." said Helios.

Keith soon disappeared and arrived on Earth. He saw kids running around, showing off their presents to their friends, neighbors, and families. Keith smiled at this scene.

"Hi ya, Keith! Merry Christmas," said Eugene as she walked up to him.

"And a fine Merry Christmas to you too, Eugene," said Keith. Eugene gave him a weird look. He was actually acting nice on Christmas?

"Whoa. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Eugene asked.

"No. I'm fine, Eugene. I've learned to be appreciative of the things I have, such as friends and family." said Keith.

"Well, uh, that's great!" said Eugene, unsure of what to think.

"Merry Christmas again, Eugene." said Keith as he walked off. Eugene looked back and smiled, grateful that Keith was in the holiday spirit!

Keith saw Bakugan Interspace and walked inside, watching the brawlers showing off the presents they all got. They all turned to see Keith.

"Hi, Keith. What's up?" Marucho asked.

"Nothing much. Just walking around," said Keith. He looked around, but he saw someone was missing. Where was Rin?

"Where's Rin at? Shouldn't she be here with the rest of us?" he asked.

"She really didn't feel like coming. She's probably at the lake or something," said Runo. Keith looked down and went to look for her.

At the lake, Rin was watching the snow fall. The lake was frozen, and it was very quiet. Rin caught a few snowflakes that melted when they hit her gloves. Suddenly, she turned around and saw Keith.

"Hi, Rin. Do you mind if I join you?" asked Keith.

Rin blushed when she saw him walk beside her.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Keith.

"I guess so," said Rin. She looked up at him and saw his smile.

"Rin, there's something that I would like to tell you. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. I was just being stubborn," said Keith.

"Yes. And not only that, you really hurt my feelings. But, since you apologized, I forgive you!" said Rin with a wide smile. Keith was smiling wide for the first time.

"Oh, man!" Rin grew a little down again.

"What's wrong now?" Keith asked.

"I forgot to give you a Christmas present. I was so focused on thinking of you, I forgot to get you something. Is that bad?" Rin asked nervously.

Keith simply shook his head. He soon walked up to Rin, who grew confused again, but a feeling crept up inside her that made her feel good.

"What're ya doing?" asked Rin.

"Nothing." lied Keith. Rin wanted to say something at first, but was cut off when Spectra's lips attached themselves to hers!

Rin was shocked by this. This was surely unexpected of him.

"Merry Christmas, Rin," said Keith.

"Merry Christmas…Keith," said Rin. They both smiled and kissed again before deciding to head to Bakugan Interspace where a Christmas party was being held.

"There you guys are! The party's just getting started!" said Eugene with a wide smile.

"Yeah! Enjoy the fun!" said Mira.

Rin and Keith smiled and joined their friends.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Shun was wrapping a special gift for Eugene. He was making something special for her, and he had a smile on his face the whole time. And the best part was, Eugene didn't even know that she was getting a present for him.

Inside the room, Eugene was talking to Rin and Runo a funny story about Pyxunoid, with all three of them laughing the whole time. Runo literally had tears in her eyes and was on the ground, holding her stomach.

"No! The best part was…" Eugene began again, but their funny conversation was interrupted when Shun walked over.

"Huh? What's up, Shun?" asked Rin. Runo wiped her eyes and got up

"Nothing much. Eugene, I have something for you," said Shun, handing her a box wrapped in snowmen wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Eugene asked, shaking the box. She was a little surprised by this. She never expected to get a present from one of the brawlers.

"Oh, just a little something." said Shun, rolling his eyes with his hands behind his back.

Eugene was eager to see what it was. She tore the wrapping paper and took off the lid, with more crumpled up paper inside. When she finally was done working her way through, Eugene pulled out something. Literally, she almost fainted. Inside the box was a Hetalia: Axis Power t-shirt and the complete series on DVD!

"H-Hetalia?" Eugene asked. Everyone grew shocked.

Shun nodded. Eugene screamed and jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh! I love this! Where'd you get these?" asked Eugene.

"Let's just say my dad knows people," said Shun.

"Thank you so much, Shun! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Eugene hugged him tightly.

"Ugh! You're welcome Eugene, but you're crushing me!" said Shun.

"Whoops, sorry!" Eugene quickly let him go, and she and Shun just laughed.

All of the brawlers laughed and they all enjoyed the party. This was truly a Christmas that both Eugene and Rin would never forget.

THE END

And this is the end! Have a nice week, review, and peace out! XD

~To my friends, Obsessive Fan Number 1 and ShunKazamis-Girl. Merry early Christmas and to all a good night!


End file.
